starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiram Feek
|fgcolor= |image=HiramFeek SC2 Art1.JPEG |imgsize= |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death=2494 |race=Terran |gender=Male |height=4 feet |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Confederacy :Procyon Industries Associated with :Special Tactics and Mission Platoon ("Heaven's Devils") |job=Technician |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Hiram Feek was a civilian terran technician and designer of the CMC-230 XE/XF Thunderstrike combat suit series, which were capable of great leaps, as well as limited flight (when dropped from dropships). Feek was only four feet tall. He shaved his head and wore a luxurious mustache.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Biography Turaxis II During the Guild Wars, Feek was assigned to the Special Tactics and Mission Platoon, 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion of the Confederate Marine Corps, and oversaw the deployment of the CMC-230 series to the unit. He demonstrated the CMC-230 XF flamethrower-variant version of the suit to the platoon. He asked the platoon to keep him informed of any operational issues. The platoon was given weeks of training in the use of the suit. The platoon's First Squad (nicknamed "Heaven's Devils") had been previously involved in a robbery, in which they interrupted Colonel Javier Vanderspool's attempts to rob his own military base for his personal profit. They had secretly sold off the loot for themselves. Feek noticed they had more money than before, but they refused to talk. Squad member Max Zander used his personal share to purchase food and give it away to war refugees. He asked Feek and fellow squadmate Connor Ward to accompany him as security in return for a few beers. However, they were stopped at a fake Confederate roadblock which was actually manned by Silas Trask's bandits. Ward and Zander were captured, but Feek used his small size to his advantage and escaped. He woke up squad member Jim Raynor and alerted him of the trouble. As the squad was off-duty, they didn't have military-grade weapons, but Feek was able to outfit them with experimental weapons and was even able to use his own suit of Thunderstrike armor. Having located the farmhouse where the captives were being held, Feek used his suit to jump onto and crash through the roof. Unfortunately, his foot got stuck in the wooden floor. Nonetheless, he was able to shoot out the light and he quickly freed Ward and Zander as the rest of the bandits were killed off. However, the aftermath of the incident alerted Vanderspool about how the squad had come across the money – by "stealing" his scheme. Colonel Vanderspool intended to use the STM platoon's armor-flying skills in an attack on Kel-Morian Internment Camp-36. He had the troops train extensively at "Camp Crash". During the training, armor was often damaged and marines were sometimes hurt or even killed in accidents. Feek, who was responsible for replacing damaged suits from a limited supply, took the deaths especially hard. On the day before the attack, Lance Corporal Jim Raynor planned on infiltrating the internment camp, concerned that the POWs would move too slowly during the rescue unless they were warned. Feek acted as his jump master. The platoon successfully took over the internment camp, rescuing the POWs. However, afterward, the armor was canceled by High Command, although the CMC-230 XF variant was repurposed into a sort of firebat suit by Feek. Private Hank Harnack, who used the CMC-230 XF previously, bothered Feek about it every day until he got his non-flying firebat suit. Jim Raynor was sentenced to prison for striking a superior. While he was there, Feek got a new shipment of suits and made one out for Jim Raynor – a black one with a skull-faced visor. Vanderspool ordered one of his technicians to sabotage the Heaven's Devils' armor suits. Feek was suspicious about this "maintenance", as that was something he usually did, and he investigated the suits thoroughly. The sabotage would lock down all the suits when Vanderspool pushed a remote control button. Feek stealthily cut their input switches, then visited Raynor in prison to tell him this. As a result, when Vanderspool tried to take revenge on the Devils, his device failed, forcing him to turn to another means. A few of the Devils survived his vengeance and went AWOL. Death In 2494, Feek was hunted down by bounty hunter Ezekiel Daun, who tortured him to death, even cutting out his tongue, while recording it. He later used the footage to demoralize targets Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay while hunting them.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. Notes Feek resembles a gnome from Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft universe, both in physical stature and technical aptitude. References Category:Terran characters of Devils' Due Category:Terran characters of Heaven's Devils Category:Terran technicians